A Tale of two minds
by Corrie
Summary: AU.Order of the Phoenix. What will happen when Hermione finds that she and Snape are destined for each other. Can she bring him out of his shell? Whilst the war is faught arround them. Began before OotP, this is my version. Please R&R. HPGW. HGSS
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1.  
Severus Snape looked down at the essay before him. He was grinding his teeth, a sign that his mind was elsewhere hard. This particular essay belonged to Hermione Granger. A seventh year Griffindor who was also head girl. She was doing well in potions along with many other subjects according to the gossip at the staff table. He sighed automatically as he glanced over the name at the top and the first paragraph all written in perfectly neat handwriting, crystal clear and the content was without flaw. Severus took a sip of the dark amber liquid from the glass beside him. He took his quill and dipped it into the ink well on his desk. He scrawled A onto the paper in deep red ink.  
This was the first A grade the bitter potions master had ever given to a student let alone a know-it-all Griffindor like Hermione Granger. Maybe it was the influence of the large bottle of fire whiskey beside him. His only comfort in the dark, damp, lonely dungeon. His only friend thought Severus. Well no that was not quite true he did have a few friends.  
"Albus of course and Minevera." He said aloud. "Gale Sprout and Poppy Pomfrey oh and not forgetting Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. They were so grateful when I handed over that slime Pettigrew. Black walked free." Severus thought out loud. "Damn that day!"  
He replaced the cap for the whiskey carefully and flicked his wand sending the bottle and glass back into the cupboard from where they came. Another flick and the candles were extinguished. The potions master of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry left for his chambers.  
"Dragon." And the portrait opened and Severus walked inside. A swish of his wand brought him more whiskey. Severus sighed and walked into his sleeping chambers.   
The furniture in this room was brilliant, wood was carved in the most elegant way possible, the drapes and bed covers were rich green and had fine red embodied patterns running through it. Never had anyone been aloud to enter this room but Severus guessed that the headmaster had secretly taken a glance when his back was turned more than once.  
The tired man took off his working robes to reveal a black turtleneck jumper and expensive black jeans. He slowly undressed and climbed into bed. He waved his wand and the whiskey glass returned empty to its cupboard and Severus lay down to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this chapter is so short. The next should be longer  
Disclaimer; I do not own the Harry Potter world that belongs to JK Rowling and Warner bros. But the plot and OC's are my own.   
Thanks to my reviewers.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*#*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
  
Hermione slid into the enlarged bathtub in her private suite; her black swimming costume clung tightly to her body. She had invited her friends for a girls only 'miniature pool party.'   
  
Their first week back at school had been very stressful and they had felt the need to relax. She had written her potions essay as best as she could. She had decided that she aught to work rely hard in potions this year it is important. She had written several different essays and chose the best. Using hundreds of pieces of parchment in the process.  
  
Ginny had borrowed Harry's map and got Butterbeer from the kitchens. Lavender, Pavirati, Padma and Millicent were there too. Hermione had un-surprisingly become rather popular at the end of her fifth year when she had helped Professor Snape capture Peter Pettigrew, proving Sirius' innocence and setting a very good looking professor upon Hogwarts. Millicent turned on one of the numerous taps and lavender-smelling bubbles filled the tub.  
  
After the party Hermione spelled her hair dry and climbed into her nightclothes. She slid into her beautiful four-poster bed with red velvet blankets and turned out the lights with a swish of her wand. Only to be woken at two o'clock in the morning.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*#*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Please review. I need more reviews before I post the next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Severus awoke to a loud banging. He sat up and grabbed his wand from the nightstand.

"OY Sevvie get up you lazy arse…Dumbledor's calling." The weary voice of Sirius Black met his ears and he groaned inwardly.

"Come on I fink something is wrong Dumbledor would not get us up at two in the morning for anything else would he?" Black shouted to him. Sirius finished this comment and the door was flung open. Severus Snape stood there glaring at the man who dared to disturb him at this ungodly hour. He had his robes over the clothes from the night before and his hair did not look greasy at all but it was slightly wavy and tangled at the back. Sirius hid his grin as the cruel potions master pointed a wand towards his chest. Sirius took a large step backwards saying,

"We have to get Hermione, Harry and Remus up…Oh how I love the early morning." He took a deep breath and gestured for Snape to go out before him. 

"I am sure Misters Potter and Lupin and Miss Granger will not appreciate being woken so rudely. I will do the honours this time." They walked towards the Head suite and Sirius Muttered,

"Friendship." The portrait of a young girl and boy swung open and Snape and Sirius entered and turned to the right. The walked up a fine spiral staircase and Severus knocked on the door.

"Mr Potter up NOW!" He said icily. 

"You never did get over that jealousy of James did you Sevvie!" Sirius said plainly.

"What are you talking about Black…Don't be ridiculous." Snape spat.

"Well why do you hate my Harry so?" Sirius questioned, standing up tall and puffing out his chest.

"I do not Hate Harry Potter I despise him he is just like his father and friends were…Immature and irresponsible." Snape answered briefly before the door was swung open.

An untidy boy with messy black hair and a lightening bolt scar stood in front of them, the immediately stopped arguing releasing that the boy had his wand out in front of him.

"Oh it's you…Hang on 'Accio robes.'…Now what do you want?" Harry asked still half asleep.

"We have been instructed to collect you and Miss Granger…Dumbledor want's you." Snape replied with an edge in his voice.

"At two in the morning? I hope he doesn't want to go over Hermione's timetable again." Harry said yawning.

The three men travelled down the stairs and went up another set to the right of the entrance portrait. They reached a large wooden door and Harry pushed past the two older men.

"Let me handle this OK." He said. "Mione! You failed your NEWT's!" He continued in a sing song voice. There was a loud thump from inside the door and allot of movement. They heard Hermione mutter something and the appear at the door eyes flashing dangerously and Hair billowing out behind her. She looked truly powerful stood there in her emerald green robes.

"HARRY POTTER! IF YOU EVER…Oh hello…Let me guess professor Dumbledor wants us." She walked through the three men hitting Harry on the arm as she passed him. She glided down the steps and through the portrait.

Severus, Harry and Sirius followed. Sirius was laughing at Harry and Snape had a look of total respect on his face.

"Wait Mione we have to get Moony too." Sirius called after the pretty young girl in front of him. She turned left and came to the defence against the dark arts classroom. She whispered something and the door unlocked. She marched forward and straight through the professor's office and into his chambers.

"Agua fontaine." She said quietly and a jet of water burst out of the end of her wand hitting the sleeping professor in the face. The three men came up behind Hermione with looks of complete astonishment on their faces.

"Evans I'll get you for…" He opened his eyes sleepily. "Oh what are you four doing here?" Remus said pleasantly.

Harry, Severus and Sirius burst into laughter and Hermione shot them a look that said 'Don't you dare say anything.'

"The headmaster wants us Moony." Hermione said calmly turning back to her professor. "Get dressed."

"Well you lot can get out then." Remus said. Hermione left the room. "You three too!" He snapped at the three men. In less than two minutes he was out of the room fully dressed.

The group began walking down the corridor towards the main hall when Severus decided to break the silence.

I thought you two would have your rooms closer Black." He said coldly. "You and Lupin here."

"What?" asked Sirius wearily.

"Well in case you get lonely." He said dryly.

The men stopped. Harry Remus and Sirius turned to face Snape. Wands at the ready. Suddenly Hermione strode in between them. She stopped in the middle and stamped her foot.

"It is too early in the morning…Don't you even think about it! Professor Moody taught me some interesting Charms involving ferrets. I wouldn't want to try them out!" She snapped angrily. Then she walked off muttering something like, "Boys!"

The group then continued towards the hall. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The old headmaster stood in front of the group looking tired and frail.

"Good morning my children." He said in an emotionless tone.

"Sir what is it?" Hermione asked gently.

"There has been an a…attack ." His voice faulted. 

"Who?" Asked Severus surprised.

"The W…Weasley's." Dumbledor replied faintly. Hermione's legs collapsed under her and Harry took her hand to steady her. He had turned deathly pale and his eyes were glassy. After a moments silence Hermione spoke up, her voice trembling.

"Who?" She asked.

"The Weasleys you stupid girl! Voldemort." Snapped Severus cruelly.

Sirius, Remus, Harry and Dumbledor glared at Severus. All of them looking furious.

"No Professor…Who?" Hermione tried again facing Dumbledor.

" Oh no don't worry I managed to get them out before anything serious happened…Molly, Auther and the boys are fine just a little shaken. They are in the hospital wing." Dumbledor said calmly.

Hermione stood up straight and shook Harry's hand off her shoulder. She turned around quickly and began walking towards the door.

"Mione where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Ron and Ginny should know." She spun around. "Don't they professor?" She asked.

"Yes Miss Granger I think you are right." Dumbledor said gently. Snape muttered something under his breath and Harry shot him a warning glance.

"Come on Harry…I'm not supposed to go in the boys dorms." Hermione said turning around again and marching out of the hall. Harry shrugged and followed her out of the hall.

"It isn't like you don't go in there Mione." Harry called after his friend.

"Oh and it's not like you don't ever go in the girls dorms…No I'm sure Ron would like to know about that time when I found you in…" Hermione replied from in front of him.

They walked in silence the rest of the way. Stopping occasionally when Peeves was around or the stairs changed.

"Brave and true." Hermione said calmly and the portrait of the fat lady swung open and admitted them into the cosy commonroom. Hermione walked up to Neville Longbottom their forgetful friend and gently shook him awake.

"Bed Neville." She said kindly. He scurried upstairs as she turned towards the girl's staircase. She climbed them quietly and entered Ginny's dorm room. 

"Come on Ginny I need you to get up." She said softly.

"What?" Ginny grumbled.

"Get up and dressed you have to come to the hospital wing." Hermione said pulling her friend out of bed and draping a thick dressing gown over her shoulders. Ginny followed Hermione back down into the commonroom where they met Ron and Harry.

"Hi Ron…Come on get a move on." Hermione said tiredly. As she led her friends out of the portrait and down the hall.

"What is going on Mione…Harry wouldn't tell me said we had to wait for Ginny." Ron asked gruffly.

"Ron there has been an attack." Hermione said timidly.

"What has that got to do with…" Ron trailed off as the realisation hit him hard in the face. Ginny Stopped dead and Harry's reflexes were good and he caught her frail body just before she hit the ground. He scooped her into his arms and continued the journey without a word.

"Dumbledor says that no one was k…killed. Everyone's in the hospital wing right now." Hermione said weekly, the tears that had been threatening her earlier were now splashing down her face silently.

"Mione…why?" Ron asked nervously.

"Oh Ron I don't know…Voldemort is just evil…don't worry everything will be all right." Hermione said kindly pulling her friend into a tight hug. She let go and Ron smiled.

"You know Mione you have the skills to be a Weasley…Bone crushing hugs and all." He said putting on a false brightness.

They continued their journey in silence. Harry was carrying Ginny gently in his arms and Hermione had her hand in Ron's. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

As they approached the hospital wing professor McGonagall was waiting for them tears in her sharp eyes.

"Go on in children we will be along in a moment." She whispered in an unusually gentle tone.

Harry entered first with Ginny and Ron and Hermione followed them.

"Mione what did she mean?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I don't know maybe the headmaster wants to talk to us…" She did not get chance to finish because there was muffled sound and then the long curtain that parted the room shot backwards to reveal seven people with flaming red hair all looking tired but happy.

"Enervate." Harry said gently. Ginny woke up and looked around.

"MUM!" She screamed and ran towards her mother hugging her tightly.

Ron ran to his dad and almost jumped into his arms. Harry smiled towards Hermione and she returned his beaming grin. Tears in her eyes.

"Mione!" shouted Fred.

"Harry!" Called George.

They both burst into laughter and joined the group. Everyone laughing.

"Yeah you two are family now." Percy said happily.

"You're not taking Harry away from me." Sirius shouted from the doorway. His eyes were blazing and if he had been in his dog form his heckles would have been raised. Remus Lupin looked up at his friend beside him smiling and said,

"Oh old Padfoot is going soft in his old age…don't you think Sevvie." He elbowed Severus Snape in the ribs playfully. Severus glared at him and took a step away from Remus. The group in front of them was holding in their laughter and Severus could feel his face turn red. This caused Sirius to laugh and the potions master turned on him wand out ready.

"Prosendiatrum." Hermione shouted from across the room the three grown men suddenly found themselves in three identical cages. 

"Miss Granger I suggest that you release us immediately." Snape spat. Hermione simply turned away from him twisting her hair casually in her fingers. Fred and George could take it no longer. They both burst into laughter. Snape glared at them.

"So does this mean your leaving me Harry?" Severus pretended to sniff.

"Yeah I think so." Harry replied jokingly.

"Well we love ya Harry!" Ron said. "Or at least one of us does don't you Ginny!" Ron continued loudly. Everyone except Snape, Harry and Ginny laughed. Harry and Ginny both blushed furiously and Snape just sat there annoyed at his predicament.

"Don't worry Ginny I love you too." Harry said casually causing his young friend to blush even more.

"Oh that is so sweet don't you think Ron?" Hermione said.

"Don't you start two Mione…I could tell you some things that would make you blush as much as I am…couldn't I Ron." Ginny said evilly.

The group broke into laughter again.

"I think we should all go to bed." Hermione said above the din.

"You think too much." Snape stated viciously. This earned him glares from everyone except Hermione who said calmly.

"Vendicimona." As soon as the words were out of her mouth the potions masters' wand had been transfigured into a baby dummy and he was sucking on it furiously. No matter how hard he tried he could not get it out of his mouth. So he just glared at Hermione which was rather funny considering his circumstances.

"Like I was saying before being so rudely interrupted…we are all getting grumpy. We need to go to bed." Hermione said throwing a glare at Snape. Everyone was shocked and Sirius said,

"Ohhhhh if looks could kill." Molly Weasley intervened just in time.

"Mione is right bed now." She said firmly.

Hermione whispered some counter charms and the three professors were released from their cages. She transfigured the potion's master's wand back and was saying goodnight to the Weasleys when the door opened and Dumbledor and professor McGonagall entered.

"Now I have always believed laughter to be the best form of medicine but I am sure the entertainment should stop here. I would not want anybody being humiliated. Harry, Ron, Virginia please escort our head girl back to her room before the hexes start." The old headmaster said happily. Glancing at both Hermione and Severus who were glaring at each other.

"I can send you up some beds if you would like." He continued. "Ron, Virginia you can stay in the head suite for tonight if you would like." 

"Erm professor I think Mione's skills at transfiguration and charms will be quite adequate we don't need beds sending." Harry said a cheeky gleam in his eyes. Hermione hit him on the back of the head and Dumbledor stepped aside for her to pass.

"G'night all." She called over her shoulder. Harry, Ron and Ginny followed her out trying unsuccessfully to hide their grins.

Snape glared at them as they left. But in his eyes was something they had never seen before. Respect.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Hermione transfigured the two armchairs in the common room that she and Harry shared into two very comfortable looking beds.

"Ginny you can use my room to change. I think that I will just have a quick visit to the kitchen I think we need some hot chocolate." Harry nodded at her and she left quietly.

Hermione stopped outside the portrait of the bowl of fruit and reached out to tickle the pear. It shuddered and turned quickly into a handle. The young girl took the Handle and pushed the door open quickly.

"Who's there?" She said calmly upon entering. She had heard a small bang as she walked in and she began to explore the darkness.

"Oh this is dumb! Lumos." She said her voice tired.

"Ah Miss Granger I did not see you enter." The man in the corner said icily making Hermione jump a little.

"Well professor that might have been because the lights were not on." Hermione replied in an equally icy tone. She had recognised the voice immediately. There was no one else who shared that same slimy tone.

"Miss Granger may I ask what you are doing here?" He asked.

"Yes you may professor Snape but please do not expect an answer." Hermione replied her tone still frosty. She walked towards the counter and summoned four mugs. Her wand light went out as she did this, she cursed and lit the candles only to find that the oily potions master was stood directly behind her.

"You might as well make a pot of hot chocolate I have been sent to get some from the hospital wing." He ordered.

"Fine!" Hermione said calmly. She began to make a large Teapot full of rich, creamy hot chocolate. She poured some into the four mugs and then handed the Teapot to the professor on a tray.

"Thankyou Miss Granger." He smiled sarcastically and Hermione frowned.

"Oh don't worry about it professor no need to thank me when I know you mean not a word of it." With that she stormed out unhappily back up to her chambers. She whispered the password and walked into the quiet common room.

"Back so soon Mione that was quick." Harry said happily.

"What took you so long Hermione?" Ginny asked rather worried.

"Oh nothing I just had to make some hot chocolate for the whole of the hospital wing…never mind." She said trying to leave her bad mood at the door.

After half an hour of chatting and drinking Hot chocolate Hermione fell asleep in one of the chairs whilst Harry fell asleep in the other. Ron and Ginny giggled and then fell asleep in their respective beds. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Harry woke the next day rather refreshed, odd due to the fact he had only slept for four hours and in a chair at that. He sighed and quietly walked to his room to dress.

He woke the others after dressing and when they were all ready the four walked happily towards the great hall. Harry smelled the bacon and his stumach growled.

After the srudents had all finished their breakfast Dumbledor rose and silence decended on the roudy children.

"Good morning. I would just like to say a few thing. It will not take too long I asure you. Firstly I would like to introduce two new assistants to the professors. Misters Charlie and William Weasly." The old man said as the two eldest Weasly boys entered the hall surrounded by applause. "Secondly I would like all seventh years to stay behind after breakfast your leasons will be cancled for the morning as we have something very important to do. The rest of the school will have leasons ass normal." 

There was a lot of noise as the headmaster sat down and the lower year studentd began to leave. Soon only the seventh years were left in the hall.

"You are all here this morning because you are going to have a special combined leason. You are all going to find out your Animagus form." Professor McGonagall said loudly. The hall was suddenly filled with a sea of grinning faces. 


	8. Chapter 8

A Tale of Two Minds.  
  
Corrie.  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
Severus stormed to the front of the transfiguration teacher holding a large cauldron full of steaming red liquid.  
  
"I want all of you to listen carefully." He commanded. "The potion in front of me will show you your animangus form if you have one." He bit icily.  
  
"I will call out your name and you will come up to the front take the goblet from professor Snape and then step up onto the stage. When you drink the potion you should transform if you have a animangus form.If not a dull red glow should cover your body." Bill Weasly said kindly stepping forward smiling at the students gathered before him.  
  
Severus sneered at the closest students. Mentally smirking as some of them shrunk away.  
  
"Right we will start with the Griffindor's.Lavender Brown." Charlie Weasly said.  
  
Lavender stepped forward took a goblet from professor Snape and walked towards the stage shaking.  
  
She sipped the red liquid and after several seconds a dull red light formed around her body. Severus smirked.  
  
"Harry Potter." Charlie said grinning at the famous young man before him.  
  
Harry took a goblet from the potions master calmly and jumped up onto the stage. He downed the liquid in one gulp and suddenly in his place stood a magnificent animal.  
  
It had the body of a black wolf or dog, with fury paws and deep emerald eyes..  
  
Everyone in the hall gaped at the animal in front of them except for two people. Severus Snape looked unchanged by this revelation and Hermione Granger looked happily at her friend.  
  
"Ronald Weasly." Snape called breaking the silence of the room.  
  
Ron still shocked took his goblet and walked on to the stage.  
  
In his place was a exquisite tan coloured wolf. There were flashes of red in it's coat and had piercing blue eyes.  
  
It continued in this manner for several more minutes until the head girl was called up.  
  
"Hermione Granger." Professor McGonagall called.  
  
Hermione walked calmly to the potions professor and took her goblet. She strode casually onto the stage and drunk the potion.  
  
Her body felt as though it was on fire. She closed her eyes tightly for what was about to come.  
  
There was a loud bang and everyone shrunk back from the cloud of dust that had formed on the stage.  
  
"Mione!" Harry and Ron shouted as one. The dust cleared and the boys ran towards the stage.  
  
In Hermione's place there was a striking sight. A stunning form stood in front of them.  
  
A woman with soulless ebony black eyes and long fine silver hair streaked with blue that fell loosely down her sides straight and tame. Her skin was fair, she was truly divine yet had an empty, lost and fragile look about her.  
  
Suddenly Hermione fainted dead away. As she fell an odd sight met the eyes of onlookers. Severus Snape jumped and caught her gracefully. He tenderly picked her up and placed her fragile body in the hands of Harry Potter. Before running out of the room at break neck speed. He skidded into the entrance hall just as the headmaster was coming down the stairs.  
  
"Albus!" He shouted.  
  
The old headmaster took one look at his face and burst into the great hall. The students parted for him and he hurried up to the front of the hall where Minivera McGonagall and the eldest Weasly boys were trying to resuscitate the still form on the ground.  
  
Albus looked closer at the young woman, her hair was silver and blue and her skin pale.  
  
"Minivera who is it?" He asked his tone urgent.  
  
"Sir it's Mione.What is wrong?" Harry Potter stepped forward franticly wringing his hands a pained expression flashed across his face.  
  
"Severus you know more about this than any one.Take her to my office I will speak with you there." The headmaster looked older than ever before he turned and whispered something to Harry and Ron. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Severus Snape tenderly carried the young woman to the headmaster's office. He was in deep shock.  
  
Gently laying her down on one of the chairs, he knelt at her side and stroked her magnificent hair affectionately.  
  
One hand resting on her arm the other resting on a golden amulet around his neck. A smile played on his lips.  
  
"Chosen, intended for the angel of heaven, an odd paring if ever there were. Silent sister to a hero, lover to the angel guardian of night. Deep in a castle in the unseen highlands, lover's hands entwine. She, noble maiden saviours sister unknown born for the gentle soul, dark one, mysterious through bonds they have formed helping brother hero in his fragile plight. Orphaned unknowingly, gentle as a lamb. Together they brave the world. Together they fight the dark. Together they guide the young wolf. On the day that he is shown so be that the revelations begin. Valiant Maiden, heroine of time beautiful, pure, angry and good. Knowledge she holds to reunite her brother, through the man both have despised. This one man Maidens lover in need of help in troubled times. Together the world's angel and her night bring out the glory given by the gods." Severus whispered the ancient tale. He had found her.  
  
"Thank you Severus that was very helpful, you may not understand now buys but you will as soon as Hermione wakes." Dumbledor said surprising the potions master.  
  
Harry Potter and Ron Weasly stood their thinking hard.  
  
"Harry don't you think this is odd?" Ron asked.  
  
"Which bit?" Harry replied.  
  
"They call you the world's hero Harry." Ron said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Silence you will wake her." Snape spat.  
  
"But that would mean."  
  
"HARRY!!!" Hermione shrieked sitting bolt upright in her chair.  
  
"I'm here Mione." Harry said walking forward.  
  
"Harry i.i.i."  
  
"I know." He said smoothly.  
  
"What happened to me?" She asked looking at Ron.  
  
"I think you grew up Mione." Ron said kindly. Smiling gently.  
  
"You had some sort of awakening" Harry supplied.  
  
"Yes I know that.wait it is all coming back.I spoke to mum Harry." She whispered.  
  
Harry smiled tears running down his face.  
  
"What did she say? What was her voice like? What did she look like? Is she ok? What about Dad?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione laughed slightly.  
  
"She said something about a prophesy and that to keep me safe they had to send me away. We were supposed to be twins but something happened and she had to have me in secret and send me away. Oh Harry!" She broke down sobbing into his robes.  
  
"God Hermione you could give my mum a run for her money.your going top kill him holding him like that." Ron laughed.  
  
"Sorry Harry." She said pulling away.  
  
"What does this all mean?" Harry asked turning to Dumbledor.  
  
"It means Harry that we have found your sister, this is her true form, she will help you find yours, I knew about the Potter's having twins but I did not know who they sent you to live with Hermione for your safety." He said.  
  
"Can you help me I need to shoe Harry something?" She asked turning to professor Snape for the first time.  
  
Their eyes locked.  
  
//Severus I know this is strange but I need your help please, we share a link you, Harry and I. It is like a bond The telepathy amongst other things comes with it. When this is done we will each get a tattoo. Then Harry will be able to take his rightful place at the head of the order of the phoenix.// Hermione spoke through their lovers link.  
  
//Oh Goody.//Harry joined in the conversation.  
  
//Shit Harry were you listening to all of that?//The young girl asked.  
  
"Yup!" Harry said aloud.  
  
"I think we need to practice putting up barriers. I'm forever linked with two thirds of the dream team." Snape groaned.  
  
"No Severus you are linked with all of the dream team or will be. Get used to it." Hermione chided. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.  
  
"Headmaster can we borrow the main Hall for a few hours, just until Hermione opens my power levels then I can open the order hall." Harry said. As soon as he did Severus, Hermione and Dumbledor bowed deeply.  
  
Ron was looking lost.  
  
"Harry is the Lord phoenix Ron." Hermione said.  
  
Ron dived to the ground bowing deeply through his shock.  
  
"Get up guys that is ridiculous." Harry winced. They all stood.  
  
"Of course you may use the great Hall my lord." Dumbledor said.  
  
"Its Harry professor." Harry groaned missing the twinkle in the aged wizards eyes.  
  
"As you wish my lord." The headmaster grinned.  
  
"Fine two can play at that game." Harry grinned evilly. "Everyone out of the great hall immediately by order of the Lord Phoenix." Harry laughed, all of them were shocked apart from Hermione.  
  
"Everyone stick out their tongues at the Lord Phoenix by order of the Lady Phoenix." Hermione grinned at his face.  
  
"But." Harry began.  
  
"I'm Lady Phoenix until you are married, I refuse the job or appoint another." She was now grinning evilly.  
  
"Come on lets go, my lady." Harry said regally offering her his arm. She took it and they lead the way to the hall. Ron followed them laughing all the way.  
  
"I summon the water, I summon the air, I summon the earth, I summon the fire, I summon the lightening, I summon the ice. Remove the guards place upon the face of my kin, I summon the Gods, my brothers. Cleans this pure soul of impurities. I am Lady Phoenix hear my call. Remove the protection of all physical means, I summon the Gods, my brothers. Return the powers of my kin to their heir. I am the angel of hope hear my call. Remove the boundaries for his power. I summon the Gods my brothers. Restore my brother to his position. I am Lady Hermione Lilly Molly Rowena Helga Merlin Potter. Free the spirit of my brother Lord Harold James Arthur Godric Slazar Merlin Potter." There was a crash of thunder as Hermione spoke Harry became surrounded by a golden mist. As soon as she stopped talking The glow ceased and Harry stood their his body toned and muscular, through his short spiky hair there were many coloured strands Gold, silver, red, green, blue, white and yellow. All the colours of the Hogwarts founders and Merlin. His eyes still emerald green but they now carried the feeling of great knowledge and power. He was wearing the same clothes as Hermione had changed into, Golden robes with red flames dancing around the bottom.  
  
"Well this is something." Harry said.  
  
"Your parents when they tried the potion for animagus confirmation both transformed slightly. Their appearance changed slightly but their hair changed colour and they appeared in robes of silver. It has been prophesied that at the coming of the greatest order ever known the parents would arrive in silver and the order would arrive in Gold. This is just one of the many confirmations we have that the order actually refers to you two." The headmaster spoke.  
  
Hermione was standing with Severus, his arms loosely around her waist, she looked tired and drained. She saw Harry looking at them.  
  
"Sure takes a lot out of me. You will have to do the others brother." She smiled wearily resting her head against Snape's chest.  
  
"Others.Oh yes the order members.is it possible to get Ginny, McGonagall, Sirrius, Remus, Arthur and Molly here as well as you three?" Harry asked.  
  
The headmaster nodded.  
  
"You will form the start of the order of the phoenix." Hermione added.  
  
"Thank you My Lord, My Lady." Ron said turning and running out of the room.  
  
"Where are you going Mr Weasly?" Snape asked.  
  
"I.Professor am going and doing what Lord Phoenix wanted. I am owling mum and dad, finding Professor's Lupin, Black and McGonagall." Ron said this all in one breath.  
  
"Who dismissed you Mr Weasly?" Snape asked.  
  
"Oh be quiet Severus. You can go Ron don't listen to this immature Bastard." Hermione said smiling.  
  
Harry coughed loudly trying to cover his laughter at the look on the bitter Potions master's face.  
  
"Professor would it also be possible for the students I have just named to take their NEWT's tomorrow and for the rest of this week. Once we have awoken all the members we will have the knowledge to do the NEWT's and become fully qualified wizards." Hermione coughed at this. ".and witches. We will of course stay in school until the end of the year, that is if you don't mind we will also be using our powers as heirs of Griffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Merlin to extend the school as an emergency shelter for the up and coming war. We will also be returning to the order rooms in school."  
  
"Brilliant Idea Harry!" Dumbledor beamed. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. "I have to say Miss Potter you look much more grown up." Severus said kindly.  
  
He was leading Hermione around the lake. Harry was inside initiating the order members Severus was to be done later that night.  
  
"Thank you professor." She smiled shyly.  
  
"Your brother is a good boy really, I always thought he was pampered and looked after. I see really he was not." Snape said.  
  
"I think professor you should tell that to him and not to me." Hermione said.  
  
"You are probably right." Severus sighed.  
  
//She normally is.// Ron's voice came through the link.  
  
//Go away Ron or I'll get my brother to curse the living daylights out of you.// Hermione screamed.  
  
//No I don't think so Mione that would be truly unfair.// Harry's voice said.  
  
//Harold James Godric Slazar Arthur Merlin Potter get out of my head.// Hermione said calmly. Too calmly.  
  
//Ok sorry sis!// Harry said. Severus and Hermione felt Ron and Harry leave.  
  
"You know Miss Potter you do not have to call me professor, Severus will be just fine.I feel that you will be a fully trained witch before the end of the week you are grown up enough for us to be civil." Severus said his tone gentle.  
  
"Well Severus thank you, the question is are you grown up enough to call me Hermione and not Miss Potter." She smiled at him and he returned her grin. His eyes crinkled at the corners.  
  
"Severus I need some help I don't want to brew the bonding potion for the order on my own. Will you help me please?" She asked her face-creased ready for a rejection.  
  
"I would be honoured Hermione. Thank you this means a lot to me." He said.  
  
"Me too Severus. Which lab do you want to use?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Come on I'll show you." He replied cheekily grabbing her hand and pulling her gently towards the main entrance. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.  
  
Severus led Hermione to his private quarters. His arm tenderly holding around her waist.  
  
"These are my private quarters, I have a lab in here." He said smoothly.  
  
"Ohhh it is nice down here I don't even think Dad would have known about this bit of the castle." Hermione said eagerly looking at the ancient decorations and portraits hanging on the walls.  
  
"No he didn't, I was the first person to find them. You see I was accepted into Hogwarts early. My parents were death eaters and I had some problems with a time altering potion. I can't remember the details but I was sent back or something. I was a lot younger than everyone else and I got bullied I was as bad as your dad at finding places to hide but I had different reasons. Your mum was the only person who understood. I think she knew. You know when your mum and dad found out whom they were that their children would do great things. Well we all had silver robes."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"What ingredients do you need Hermione?" Severus asked his voice shaking.  
  
"Phoenix tears, Basilisk blood, crushed beetles, Vampire fangs and dragon heartstrings. Amongst other more basic ingredients." Hermione read the list in her pocket.  
  
Ten minutes later Hermione and Severus were sat to one side of a steaming cauldron. Hermione leaned over the potions master to add the beetles. As she did she slipped and fell over him pushing him backwards slightly. They both laughed blushing madly. After adding the beetles Severus got up and opened a cabinet. Pulling out a large bottle of fire whisky he poured two glasses.  
  
"Dare to try?" He asked grinning evilly.  
  
"You bet pall!" Hermione said standing she roughly pulled the glass out of his hands and downed the amber liquid. Severus was sure he saw her eyes flash orange but dismissed it immediately. Hermione held out her glass and instead of taking it from her Severus poured her twice as much again. She shot him a cocky smile and downed that too. Severus followed her lead.  
  
Adding the dragon heart strings Hermione re-filled the two glasses boldly.  
  
"Ohhh Hermione you do know this is illegal." Severus said.  
  
"Why Severus I'm not doing anything are you?"  
  
"Well that all depends." He replied silkily.  
  
"On what professor?" Hermione asked blushing, walking her fingers up his arm.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"I must ask you Miss Potter do you believe that this is right?" He asked his tone serious and stern.  
  
"Do you Professor?" She asked biting her lip.  
  
He did not reply.  
  
"I do Severus. I have never known feelings like these." Hermione began.  
  
"I know I feel the same way." He sat down in one of the armchairs. Hermione went to stir the potion.  
  
She turned and grinned.  
  
"It is going well.we have to leave it until it turns red." She said, as she was walking towards the chair she stumbled over the uneven stones. She landed on top of Severus. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Their lips met. It was soft but firm.  
  
Reaching out Hermione pulled away.  
  
"I.I'm.sorry professor." She stuttered.  
  
"There is nothing to be sorry for Miss Potter it was my fault I acted on instinct.I never should." Snape began to babble and Hermione giggled.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Do you love Mr Weasly?" Severus suddenly asked.  
  
"No, he is as much of a brother to me as Harry." She replied absentmindedly playing with the collar on the potions masters expensive robes.  
  
He placed his hand over hers stopping her, she turned to face him and their eyes locked together.  
  
//Hello Mione, Severus.// Harry's voice rang through both their heads loudly. Hermione jumped and landed in and even more awkward position.  
  
//What?// She asked trying to adjust herself.  
  
"Hey no fair that hurts." Severus said in a very child like way as she put her hands on his hip.  
  
"Well do you want me to rub it better for you?" She asked grinning evilly.  
  
//I have done all the others.// Harry's voice said.  
  
"Well that would be nice." Severus said ignoring the young phoenix.  
  
Hermione blushed and moved her hands onto his chest.  
  
//I'll have to have a rest I'll sort Severus out in a while. Unless you want to do it Mione?// Harry said.  
  
They both ignored him.  
  
By now Severus had his arms around her petit waist. He stood slowly. Enjoying the feel of her against him.  
  
Gently placing her feet on the floor he grinned. His arms still firmly around her.  
  
"Are you going to let go now?" She asked jokingly.  
  
"No I don't think so Miss Potter." He said his voice as soft as silk.  
  
"I'll tell my brother." She said pretending to be upset.  
  
"You should have learnt by now Hermione Potter you and your brother do not scare me one bit." He said leaning closer to her.  
  
"Well in that case you should know by now that I am not afraid of you either professor." Hermione said.  
  
She gently placed her hands around his hips.  
  
//Does anyone listen to me?//Harry asked breaking their silence.  
  
//I'll bring Severus up now to do the bond release as well as awakening.// Hermione said.  
  
"But the potion." Severus began.  
  
"Is done we need to take that up too." Hermione said.  
  
"Can't we do this awakening thing another day?" Severus asked.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hermione people have said that for a few days after the awakening we will both act oddly. Our emotions will be magnified, anything could happen." He said logically.  
  
"Are you scared Severus?" She asked flirtatiously.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Yes." He said tightening his grip around her body.  
  
"Not nearly as scared as you should be Snape." She said using her body to push him into the wall. She forced her lips on his and explored his mouth with her tongue.  
  
He was shocked but immediately began kissing her back.  
  
"We have to go up to the great hall. We can take up the potion for the members. I want you to trust me let me do this. We will be ok." Hermione said.  
  
"If I go completely crazy and start acting strangely you will not hold it against me." Severus said.  
  
"No I won't...But my brother might." Hermione said pushing her hips into his and kissing him again. Severus Smiled evilly. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.  
  
Hermione quickly grabbed the steaming cauldron from in front of her and led Severus out of the room. She glanced down at her creased robes and with a wave of her hand they became beautiful Elvin ceremonial robes of aqua and ice. Looking sideways at her companion she discreetly waved her hand and he found himself dressed in the same style of robes of blue and crimson.  
  
She saw him smirk silently.  
  
"It makes a change from your usual robes Severus." Hermione said her voice sophisticated.  
  
"Quite.I think that I needed the change actually." He said his voice equally smooth.  
  
"I think that we should hurry and find my brother.He'll wear himself out working so hard the idiot!" Hermione said.  
  
"Would that be a bad thing?" Severus asked.  
  
Hermione scowled.  
  
"Actually yes it would." She said her voice bubbling with power.  
  
//Mione?// Harry's voice whined in her head.  
  
"Speak of the devil himself." Severus said.  
  
//What Harry?// Hermione asked sharply.  
  
//Could you bring me some pepper-up potion from Snape's lab I feel really tired.// Harry asked.  
  
//Merlin!// Hermione cursed.  
  
//Yes?// Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
//Shut up Harry and please stand still.// Hermione closed her eyes and began to focus her mind. Using her un-developed telepathy skills she focused on Harry. With a wave of her hand Harry's robes changed.  
  
//WOAH!// Harry shouted.  
  
//What don't tell me you haven't tried that yet?// Hermione asked.  
  
//Yes I have but not at distance, using telepathy and producing healing robes.//It was Harry's turn to snap.  
  
//Do you like the colour?// Hermione asked.  
  
//No.// Came the short reply.  
  
//Why not?// Hermione sounded offended.  
  
//Because there GREEN and SILVER!// Harry shouted.  
  
//It brings out your eyes dear.so stop shouting at me lord Phoenix or I will have to beat you.// Hermione threatened.  
  
//Oh Potter she's going to BEAT you.// Snape said.  
  
//Mione can you hurry up please. I don't fancy listening to that slimy git all day.// Harry said.  
  
//Slimy git well at least I'm not you Mr Potter.// Snape spat back.  
  
//Is that supposed to be funny?// Harry asked angrily.  
  
//No it was an insult idiot child!// Snape argued.  
  
Hermione and Severus had just reached the entrance hall.  
  
//Will you too stop?// She asked.  
  
//WELL HE STARTED IT!// They both yelled at the same time. Hermione's head shot up, her eyes looked as though they were glowing. A wave of her hand sent the potion she had previously been carrying to the floor. Stepping forward she moved both her hands sharply and the doors to the main hall crashed open. She strode in an aura of power flashing around her like an electric storm.  
  
Everyone in the room except Harry bowed deeply.  
  
"SNAPE! POTTER!" She yelled shaking the foundations of the castle.  
  
Severus skated into the hall and Harry stepped forward.  
  
Both bowing mockingly at her feet.  
  
"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PLAYING AT?" She screamed.  
  
"Hermione do you know who you are talking to?" Ron's voice sounded through the hall quietly but boldly.  
  
"Yes Ron I am talking to these two immature idiots who both think that they are above everyone else." She told him. Then turning back around sharply she said, "WELL NEITHER OF YOU ARE! FIRSTLY HARRY YOU DO NOT INHERIT ALL YOUR POWER UNTILL YOU ARE MARRIED AND SECONDLY SEVERUS YOU DO NOT INHERIT ALL OF YOURS UNTILL YOU ARE MARRIED. SO THERE GET DOWN OFF YOUR BLOODY HIGH BROOMSTICKS AND JUST REMEMBER UNTILL THOSE TWO DAYS I HOLD MORE POWER, MORE STATUS AND MORE AUTHORITRY THAN EITHER OF YOU. SO LET'S GET ONE THING STREIGHT IF I HEAR ANOTHER INSULT PASS BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU I'LL CURSE YOU INTO THE NEXT DECADE. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" She yelled.  
  
Instead of getting a reply Ron, Harry and Severus all burst out laughing.  
  
Hermione's scowl deepened.  
  
"It was the more power, more status and more authority that got me." Harry laughed.  
  
"No no I liked the curse you into the next decade." Severus howled.  
  
"No NO NO it was the 'get down off your high broomsticks.'" Ron laughed.  
  
Everyone began to laugh. Hermione snarled and snapped her fingers. In a flash of light she was gone.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Where did she go?" Ron asked frantic.  
  
"I don't know." Severus said.  
  
Harry looked up to the rafters. Waving his left hand he ascended slowly to the roof.  
  
"That was not funny." Harry snapped at what looked to be thin air.  
  
There was predictable no answer.  
  
"Harry what are you doing?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry did not answer.  
  
"Come on don't be silly we were only joking." Harry said.  
  
"There was again no answer.  
  
//Lady phoenix stop acting like a two year old or I will have to do things my way.// Harry said through their connection.  
  
"OOOOOHHHHHHH Severus?" Harry called.  
  
"What?" Came the blunt reply.  
  
"Would you like to come up here." Harry said at the same time as he moved his hand. Severus began to rise to the roof at a rapid pace. He got higher and higher and faster and faster there was no sign of him stopping.  
  
Hermione suddenly appeared next to her brother. She snapped her fingers and Severus stopped in mid air.  
  
"Harry!" She yelled.  
  
"Ok I won't do that again now can you please help me, I need you to awaken your bond and give me the potion." Harry said.  
  
"Yes but there are a few things we need to talk about first." Hermione said. Harry waved his hands and the three of them dropped to the ground slowly.  
  
"Harry you do know that when our bond is cut yours will begin don't you? That means that unfortunately you will have another awakening to deal with. I will be in no condition and neither will Severus, Ron and Dumbledore can help you though. I must warn you that this may come as a great shock to both of you." Hermione said wisely.  
  
"Do you know who it is Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Well tell me then." Harry said.  
  
"No Harry we have to get on with this." She said calmly.  
  
Snape placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Harry just remember it will be hard for the both of you and think about the second." Snape warned.  
  
"Second what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Prophesy." Snape said looking slightly shocked.  
  
"What second prophesy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Snape I hope your not telling my brother too much." Hermione shouted from the other side of the room where she was speaking in hushed tones with the headmaster.  
  
"Miss Potter why would you think such a thing?" Severus asked.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS ABOUT A PROPHESY HERMIONE?" Harry yelled fiercely.  
  
Severus put his hands on his head.  
  
Hermione tapped her foot on the floor her hand on her hip scowling.  
  
"As our bond is released many connections will break. Harry your intended soul mate is a true seer and your powers will be strengthened. At the time of her awakening, which will be about ten minutes after the breaking of the bond she will speak a prophesy about the two of you, about your future. Just be carefull she could be anywhere in the castle." She warned.  
  
"How do you know that she will be at Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "Oh yes because you already know who it is but won't tell me." He snapped.  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"Are you ready?" Asked Dumbedore.  
  
The three of them nodded slowly.  
  
Snape took Hermione's hand and Harry scowled.  
  
"Do you want me to help?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes but don't use all your energy you will need it to control the awakening of a very talented and powerful witch." Hermione said. "Ginny can you help too I know you are strong." She continued.  
  
Ginny nodded shyly and stepped up to the side of Harry. She was shaking slightly.  
  
"Why Ginny?" Ron asked loudly.  
  
"Because Ron firstly we need a girl to balance the incantation out, secondly Ginny's power levels are about as strong as mine at the moment and thirdly I trust Ginny with my life, Severus' life and Harry's life." Harmione then turned to face her brother. "Be careful Harry her levels of power exceed mine and Dumbledore's."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"Come on Potter let's get this over with." Severus said firmly.  
  
"Yeah right.well you two join hands, Ginny take my hand.then Gin repeats after me and then you two do together." Harry's voice shook slightly. "Love you Hermione."  
  
"Yeah I love you too Harry." She said smiling. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
"By light angles, dark knights and all mortals in-between. Grant that we can break a bond of everlasting love. By breaking the bond love may shine through and darkness shall be banished, light may enter the world again. Gorror, Monaste, flitarté Gorror, Gorror, Monaste, flitarté Gorror, Gorror, Monaste, flitarté Gorror, Angles light and angles dark together at last." Harry said his voice powerfull and commanding.  
  
"Gorror, Monaste, flitarté Gorror, Gorror, Monaste, flitarté Gorror, Gorror, Monaste, flitarté Gorror, Angles light and angles dark together at last." Ginny's voice filled with power and strength rang clearly through the hall.  
  
"Gorror, Monaste, flitarté Gorror, Gorror, Monaste, flitarté Gorror, Gorror, Monaste, flitarté Gorror, Angles light and angles dark together at last." Hermione and Severus spoke as one there voices blending together perfectly, both rich, full and powerful.  
  
There was a bright flash of light that passed between the couple like lightening and then the both fell still gripping each other for dear life.  
  
Harry and Ginny jumped and caught the unconscious couple, Severus' usual smirk had been replaced by a happy smile and Hermione's face mirrored his.  
  
Harry summoned a couple of chairs and laid them each in one.  
  
"You ok Gin?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah...you ok Harry?" She asked tiredly.  
  
"Yeah.thank you Ginny." He said she blushed.  
  
Suddenly Hermione woke up.  
  
"Harry get me out of here NOW!" She shouted suddenly.  
  
"Why Hermione? What is wrong?" Harry asked his voice scared.  
  
"I can't stand.." She began but was interrupted by the headmaster.  
  
"Do not fear Harry it is part of the connection. The bond you broke was very powerful there will be several unusual side effects." He said reassuringly.  
  
Ginny helped Hermione to stand.  
  
"Come on Mione I'll take you back to the tower." She said kindly.  
  
"No Ginny, you.I must stay here." She spluttered before sitting back down again.  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Just in case Ginny don't be afraid." Hermione said her voice returning to its normal pitch.  
  
"So this girl is pretty powerful if you think Harry can't handle her." Ginny commented.  
  
"Oh Harry will be able to handle her it is her I am worried about."  
  
"Ron come here." Hermione called. "No in fact I want everyone over here except Harry and Ginny.you two felt the connection and automatically know what it feels like, I am going to explain what it is like to the rest." She said in a business like way pushing Ginny away from her.  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at her oddly Hermione smiled.  
  
"If had of known she would be this bad I would have never bothered." Harry said. Ginny laughed. There was silence.  
  
"Harry can you feel that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah the ground is shaking." Harry replied.  
  
Hermione was sat at the other side of the room waving her hands about as though she was telling the story but because of Harry's new status he could now see the magic that she was spreading.  
  
Silencing and re-enforcing charms were flying everywhere. Professor Dumbledore was doing the same.  
  
"Harry it's getting worse." Ginny hissed.  
  
"Yeah I know it feels like the ground is moving." Harry said urgently.  
  
"Mione what the hell is happening?" Harry asked loudly.  
  
"Hang on Harry." Was her only reply.  
  
Suddenly in a burst of colour the hall was filled with sparks.  
  
Ginny grabbed Harry's hand to steady her but found the two of them floating.  
  
There was a huge bang and she began to move away from Harry.  
  
He tried to grab her hand but could not.  
  
all of a sudden Ginny began to glow golden, her robes changed to beautiful majestic gold and her hair grew longer and fell to the base of her back in waves of red and gold.  
  
On her feet were a pair of dainty satin slippers and there was a golden circlet sat in her hair.  
  
Harry felt himself changing as well.  
  
His golden robes returned and a wreath of gold perched on his long black hair, the coloured streaks began to shine and his whole body began to glow.  
  
Suddenly the pair were brought together in mid air and Harry caught Ginny just as she fainted.  
  
The couple dropped slowly to the ground. As their feet touched the floor Ginny's eyes opened and a beautiful phoenix song filled the room.  
  
"Chosen, intended for the angel of heaven, an odd paring if ever there were. Silent sister to a hero, lover to the angel guardian of night. Deep in a castle in the unseen highlands, lover's hands entwine. She, noble maiden saviours sister unknown born for the gentle soul, dark one, mysterious through bonds they have formed helping brother hero in his fragile plight. Orphaned unknowingly, gentle as a lamb. Together they brave the world. Together they fight the dark. Together they guide the young wolf. On the day that he is shown so be that the revelations begin. Valiant Maiden, heroine of time beautiful, pure, angry and good. Knowledge she holds to reunite her brother, through the man both have despised. This one man Maidens lover in need of help in troubled times. Together the world's angel and her night bring out the glory given by the gods.  
  
Lone daughter of good, a second maiden enters this tale as deep bonds are broken she rises with the world's hero. Daughter of war, Mistress of fire, Hell's angel joins the heavenly host. Together they fight, Together they fall, Together the love, And they brave it all. The order will grow to formidable strengths with daughter of anger at its head. Joined with the saviour together at last nothing can stop them. Daughter of good, Daughter of anger, mistress of fire and lady of calm waters. She shall be found by the phoenix. Together they fight, Together they fall." 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.  
  
The silence that followed was deafening.  
  
Ginny lay unconscious in Harry's arms, everyone was staring at the young couple.  
  
Suddenly Harry stood up still holding Ginny as though she might break.  
  
Hermione could have sworn his eyes had glowed golden as the doors to the great hall were thrown open by Harry's magic.  
  
Dumbledore looked shocked and Snape looked afraid.  
  
"Harry.look after my daughter." Mrs Weasley said happy tears flooding silently down her face.  
  
Harry nodded silently exiting the hall with such grace and care that could not have been achieved in a lifetime of practice.  
  
"I suppose he is going to the order chambers, we shall leave them in peace tonight." Hermione said pointedly looking between all those assembled.  
  
"You knew it was Ginny!" Ron stated his voice cold and calculating.  
  
"Yes Ron I did." Hermione replied.  
  
"You didn't tell us." Ron said.  
  
"No." Hermione's voice had taken an icy tone.  
  
"Why?" Was the sharp question Ron asked.  
  
"Because I knew you would try to stop it Ron. You would get angry and start arguing with me again. You would probably hit Harry and then go off in a sulk." Hermione said frostily.  
  
"But Hermione that's my little sister." Ron said angrily.  
  
"MERLIN RON! DON'T YOU THINK GINNY IS GROWN UP ENOUGH TO MAKE HER OWN CHOICES, TO DO THINGS ON HER OWN? EVERYONE ELSE CAN UNDERSTAND WHY CAN'T YOU.AND CAN YOU REALY THINK OF ANYONE BETTER FOR HARRY THAN GINNY.BETTER FOR YOUR SISTER THAN YOUR BEST FRIEND.BETTER FOR YOUR BEST FRIEND THAN YOUR SISTER! RON REALY CAN YOU? STOP BEING SO HING UP ON BEING GINNY'S PROTECTOR AND BE HER BROTHER!" Hermione screamed until she was bright red.  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
"Thank you Hermione." A calm, sophisticated clearly feminine voice echoed through the room.  
  
"S'ok Gin." Was all Hermione said before storming out of the hall.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore how many charms did Harry just break?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well over twenty sealing charms, ten deterring charms, ten silencing charms and ten silencing spells if I am correct." Dumbledore said the familiar twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Forty..hem not bad." Ginny said.  
  
Over the next few days Hermione refused to speak to Ron.  
  
Harry and Ginny were spending more and more time together especially since Harry had opened the order halls.  
  
That had been a grand affair, it was the day when Hermione's and Severus' emotions had taken a turn at first they had hated each other and had been unable to spend any time together.  
  
Harry had been walking around the school with Ginny for three days trying to determine where exactly the order halls were.  
  
They had begun their NEWT's the day following the awakening. And true to the name they were exhausting. Ginny had recovered within the hour and Harry had stayed by her bed all night, stroking her hair or just staring at her frail form. Scared for her.  
  
They were outside the castle facing the west wall when Harry and Ginny felt a spark. Turning to her he smiled having finally worked out where the halls were Harry summoned Severus and Hermione to help him open them.  
  
The four of them had stood together and repeated the prophesy over. Speaking of the two heroines Harry and Severus smiled.  
  
There was a sudden rumble of thunder in the distance and the ground began to shake underneath them Harry acting on instinct pushed his companions back away from the source of the shaking.  
  
He only just got out of the way before the ground where they had previously been standing opened up and what looked like an extension of the castle rose from the ground.  
  
Ginny screamed. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head Hermione only just caught her.  
  
Harry took her into his well muscled arms and motioned for his sister and Severus to move further back.  
  
The building that was steadily rising in front of them was beautiful. It suddenly stopped rising three story's high and magically joined its self to the side of Hogwarts castle. Looking as though it had always been there.  
  
Screams could be heard from inside the castle and students and professors alike spilled out onto the grounds.  
  
Harry began to walk towards the new extension. As he did so the ground stopped shaking. Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she grasped Harry tightly.  
  
"Do you want to do the honours?" He asked.  
  
"Oh Harry it's beautiful." Ginny said in reply. Harry smiled.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." He said setting her on her feet.  
  
She turned to face him. taking her hand he kissed it and let her walk towards the building where a magnificent door stood.  
  
"Silent sister to a hero, lover to the angel guardian of night. . born for the gentle soul, dark one  
  
Together the world's angel and her night bring out the glory given by the gods.  
  
Daughter of war, Mistress of fire, Hell's angel joins Lord Phoenix of heaven, child of hope power of all mankind.  
  
Together they fight, Together they fall." Ginny's voice filled the air.  
  
Raw power exploded from her body.  
  
She shrieked as a bright light shone from her body.  
  
A ball of fire flew from the door and hit Ginny's tiny frame engulfing her.  
  
Please review.  
  
Corrie  
  
~*~ 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.  
  
Harry yelled and ran towards her but he could not get close.  
  
A strange shield had surrounded her. He ran into it and fell to the floor.  
  
A extraordinary anger mounted inside him as he rose.  
  
Lightening sparked between his fingers as he went again towards the shield.  
  
Eyes flashing gold.  
  
He used his power to break the shield.  
  
Hermione was screaming at him as he did so.  
  
As soon as the shield broke the fire extinguished.  
  
Ginny stood there wearing dark armour. Finely crafted, scanty but not outrageous. Thick metal, tougher than dragon hide. Trimmed with gold piping and decorated with silver chains.  
  
Her hair was jet black.  
  
Her eyes pitch-black, icy and cold  
  
Fire sparked at her fingers.  
  
Her hair suddenly caught by a howling wind fluttered and the sky turned black as night streiked with silver.  
  
Behind her Harry was so shocked could not move.  
  
She stepped forward her face angry, posture powerful.  
  
Strange noises could be heard coming from the forbidden forest. The students began to back away.  
  
Suddenly Ginny spoke.  
  
Her voice a bitter whisper. Those far away could only hear an odd snarling noise.  
  
Many were too shocked to speak, this included the whole Weasley family who, like the rest of the school had gathered on the lawn.  
  
"Does Hogwarts dare to defy Hell's chosen daughter?" The evil spilled from her every word making them cringe.  
  
Harry was about to go towards Ginny when Severus appeared next to her.  
  
"Does Hogwarts dare to defy Hell's chosen?" His voice matched hers.  
  
Hermione ran towards her brother screaming at him.  
  
"Harry! My god what are they doing?" She screamed tears running down her face.  
  
Harry was unable to move.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted. Yet still he ignored her, his eyes fixed on Ginny and Severus.  
  
"Hermione...we have to let them do this." He said oddly.  
  
"No Harry the shall tear down the whole school!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"Hermione leave them, watch it is a test." Harry replied patiently.  
  
The two teen's turned towards the action.  
  
"Answer heavens dark one!" Ginny snapped viciously her voice shrill. A strange light was building around her.  
  
"Answer the daemon mistress." Severus barked evil dripping from his every letter.  
  
Hermione shied back away from them fearful. Yet Harry remained standing tall, ready to burst into action if need be.  
  
Abruptly a peculiar voice filled the air.  
  
"Forgive me Mistress of Hell, every angel shall have there time this is mine but not yet yours." The voice spoke.  
  
"She is no light angel." Severus snapped his tone acid.  
  
"No indeed and neither are you child. Dark angels together, prince of night and daughter of anger, please do not get annoyed. I wish to speak with Lady angel phoenix."  
  
Ginny's anger visibly dulled but Severus did not back down.  
  
"And why should I grant you permission to speak with her?" He asked angry.  
  
Ginny turned quickly back towards Harry and Hermione. She winked discreetly.  
  
"I am she, speak quickly what is it you desire?" Ginny asked the voice. Her tone formal.  
  
"Ginevra, you are the protector, who shall charge straight into battle to protect all those you care for. You are no fool and neither am I, you cannot fool me child. I wish to speak with the lady angel phoenix. If you would be so kind to have her step forward." The voice replied calmly. Ginny scowled.  
  
"No." She snarled. Her voice sliced through the air like a blade. "You shall not speak with my sister." She continued.  
  
"Ginevra stop this nonsense." The voice commanded. "I wish to speak with the lady angel phoenix."  
  
"You shall go through me first." Ginny screeched. Severus had backed away.  
  
Her hair fluttered in the sudden wind. Her cloak flew off as she outstretched her hands. Fire formed at her fingertips.  
  
"Ginevra put that down." The voice said angrily.  
  
"Make me." She hissed her voice whipping through the cool air.  
  
No longer the frail little girl she was but a powerful young woman.  
  
Hermione shrieked as Ginny played with the fire in her hands.  
  
"Don't harm the school." She whispered her voice carrying on the wind. What she did next would go down in history.  
  
She defied the mistress of hell, standing in front of the school.  
  
"I stand to protect my home." Hermione spoke her voice light but full of power.  
  
"You stand in my path." Ginny hissed the fireball she was holding growing.  
  
"I stand to protect the children." Hermione's voice was soothing and calm to all who herd her.  
  
"Lady Phoenix get out of my way." Ginny hissed again.  
  
"I stand for the phoenix sister, the protector. I stand for brother phoenix, the leader. I stand for the angel of the night, the lover. I stand for the phoenix teacher, the wise one. I stand for the light and the good and you shall not challenge an angel of the light sister!"  
  
Ginny hissed one last time and the fire surrounded her flowing into her body defusing into her aura.  
  
"Speak with the lady phoenix, do not harm her for once she is gone the foundations of the school will fall." Ginny spoke to the mysterious voice. Hermione turned and bowed low to the school.  
  
"Daughter you are wise and powerful yet you were wrong on your wedding day your power will surpass all except your true love. Your brother and his love are the lord and lady phoenix but you and the prince of night will defy the laws of every land bringing light and dark together in a eternal bond. You have laid down the foundations of the new world. Your brother may rule but you shall be the true founder of a great age of peace and goodness. Do not fear it and do not walk away from your heart because no matter what you believe your heart and mind must work together. You must build your own future, you are the lady of divine fate, of all the lives you touch even in the smallest degree you will change the life and future of that person." The voice was musical and soft. "Rise child and lead the people. Protect my walls and fight the evil that will crawl across the grounds...I grant thee access to the realms of the court of the phoenix oh great and celestial mistress of good." Hermione rose and stood tall.  
  
"For our fallen comrades...for our future victory...for our love and happiness. Open thy doors and let me into your shelter." Hermione cried into the wind as it swirled around her like a tornado her silver hair floating in the powerful wind. Walking forward more confidently than she felt Hermione pushed open the great door to the sound of tremendous applause.  
  
Finally there was hope for the light side of the war. Finally there was pride in the cause.  
  
Finally there was happiness.  
  
Please Read and Review. Thanks to all those who have already. Corrie. 


End file.
